Hellfire Consumes The Soul
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: Hate witll consume him and only the blood of their souls will ease his pain. His soul is set ablaze by the fires of hell. Blood, gore, and graphic sceens of carnage. I'm back , and no one's reporting me this time.


**Fans, I am back. I have decided this the demon in this story with be different, and no one can say I stole this one at all or report me for unnecessary gore. Expect the usual from me, expect me to be the " goreified genius" that I am. Thank you Ironman & for the title. P5yCH0, as my best fan, I'm sorry I could not finish, but I will not dissappoint you (and will use spell check). Chapters will be longer and more detailed, for those of you who wanted that. Look at this as a good thing, now the passage will be better. Now onto the story. **

Minato, a man so great in power and feared across the elemental nations as the Yellow Flash, was known as the greatest ninja of his time, looked on with the cold embrace of fear grasping his heart in a vice grip. No title could ever protect any man from sheer terror. On the inside, his soul was having its own battle. Soul chrushing fear was coiling around his inside, atempting to make him wrech all over the side of Gamabunta, while white hot fury tore through his veins, heating the desire to rip the beast to shreads. Both forces desperately fought for control of the 4th, and eventually shear terror won, rendering him immoblie as the beast littered the forest of Konoha with carnage. The greatset ninja in the world, could only gaze on in awe and fright at the might of Yokoshima no Akai.

Crimson life rained down from the red stained heavens, pelting the advancing shinobi with scarlet rain. Intestines found themselves thrown onto gnarled tree branches, like makeshift streamers, dripping sickly, yellow bile onto the ground below. Hearts and lungs were impaled on discarded kunais and tree limbs, painted the earth with blood, only to be consumed later by scavengers and other animals. A sleek, dragon-like body of vermillion (red) scales , tore into bodies, puncturing lungs, ripping through stomach spraying acid onto fellow humans that slowly ate away skin. A sickening smile made its way across the monster's maw, displaying jagged white teeth stained brown by various human liquids.

Patches of skin flew through the ranks of the army, and some even landing on the Yondaime. Vomit rose in his throat, threatening to spill out of his mouth. He struggled to swallow it back down, along with his trembling nerves, trying regain his composure. Just as he was starting to calm down, the bile came rushing up again and puce chunks tore from his lips. The scence replayed over and over, permenantly burned it his mind as he crumpled onto the top of his summon. Sweat matted his blonde locks to hid forehead, eyes wide with disgust and horror. _How am I going to beat this thing. _His mind swam trying to come up with tatics to defeat this... this demon, once again playing the senerio again.

Rossette locks whipped around her face as she bounded towards the dragon, determination etched into her jade eyes. She was going to stop this beast... this demon from detroying her home, her family. She grasped her katana firmly in her hands, drawn back, preparing to strike. She jumped, all her strength pushed to her legs, ready to slash the Yokoshima across the face, only to be caught in its terrifing yet enchanting gaze. Those eyes, a golden fire which set your soul ablaze, scorching your very spirit to the core. She froze in mid air, mesmorized in fright.

A clawed hand shreadded through her side, skewered her against a nearby tree. She squirmed, fighting to escape from the demons grasp. she writhed and kicked, but to no avail. Sobs racked her still trapped and struggling body, tears spilling over her and porcelian cheeks. It smiled, and opened its maw, scarlet tinted saliva dripping from the teeth. Rows of glistening ruby spotted fangs sunk into her body, her screams muffled in his jaws. The last thought she had, was one of depression, and remorse. _Sakura, mommy won't be coming home._

Ribbons of arteries and veins released themselves from her neck with a series of sick, squelching sounds that rang throughout the forest' ears. The other watching shinobi could hear the crunching of her skull as it was being ground into nothing by the demon's mouth. The metallic smell wipped around them with the wind. A blonde woman tried to blink back unfallen tears from the blue depths of her eyes, her best friend gone, the headless body slumped againt the tree. The beast swallowed, the sound of saliva squishing its way down to the stomach, along with the Haruno wife's head

The blonde flashed through hand signs at a blinding pace, anger fueling her, all the while running at a breakneck speed. She flew towards the trees, chakra pushing her farther and faster than any normal man could go. She sprang to a limb directly facing the beast, staring boldly in the eyes and shouting in rage filled voice, " Mind Transfer Jutsu!!" Her body shook, before fallling against the trunk. Her soul raced towards Yokoshima's mind, and desperately tried to stop it from killing anyone else. She was taking over its mind, or at least attempting to, but it was too strong. With a mighty, chilling roar it pushed her to the corners of the mind, making her a spectator to the gruesome killings it commited.

She saw the clawed hands rip her comrades to pieces, and watched as those hands destroyed her village, her home. She felt it open its mouth, and shove those still moving bodies onto its tongue. She heard their screamed as the saliva acid started to break them down and the fangs pierced their arma and legs. She could feel the cool blood slicken the creatures esophoguas making it easier for the ripped and mauled torsos slide down to its stomach. They were still screaming, her friends weer crying out in pain, asking God to kill them fast. Stomach acids melted their skin into globs, that fell into the green mucus. Their muscles were exposed, their white skeletons poking through the red tendons. Finally the shrieks stopped.

The young Yakamana was shaking with the demons mind, trembling at the atrocities Yokoshima was commiting. She felt it lift its wings, skeletal wings as red a dried blood egnite with flame. The dragon threw the flames from it's wing, a fiery angel of death, setting the remaining forces on fire. The thing roared in triumph, as she broke into sobs in the darknessof its twisted psyche. She pushed herself out, her soul fleeing from his body back to her own. She had to get out of here, she had get to safety. Her soul reanimated her figure, and she tried to get away. She had to, screw the village, how could they have been so stupid as to take on one of the legendary demons, especially the Yokoshima no Akai.

As she jumped from the tree, the woman failed to see the tail swinging towards her, until it was too late. The tail went throught her like butter, it's kunai sharp tip piercing her insides. It brought her to its face, fury evident on its features. Probably beacuse she, a human, dared to control a demon. It's chakra flared, amber colored, like it's flaming, angry eyes. It was so powerful it set the forest on fire, and racing towards her. She could only stare as the swirling amber chakra rammed into her. She couldn't even scream as it peeled her shin away, nor even when it tore her eyes from her sockets. Soon she was nothing, not even ash.

Yokoshima began to laugh at their foolish trys to stop it. Still another human dared, using his own clan technique, he readied himself. His dogs tensed and salivated in anticipation as the flaming red dragon made its way towards them. He raised his hands, drawing out all the neccesary hand signs. He tried to call out the jutsu, a smile crossing gracing his lips, thinking he'd be the one, the hero to stop the demon. That was short lived however, as a hand came a crushed him and his mutts.

Minato continued to follow everyone of the demon's movements in terrified silence, debating on whether to leave and never look back. How could he possibly ever win against a something that was bringing his village to its knees. It desimated his forces, turning them all into a bloody pulp. The Toad King was yelling at him, but he couldn't hear. This wasn't what he signed up for, he was supposed to be protecting his home against other nations, agaisnt people like him, not a demon. The fear was slowly controllin his thoughta and feelings, the option of quitting and running all the better. That is until, he watched a tree go sailing and crash into the hospital, the hospital with his wife in it. The tree was on fire, and upon impact, the medical facility burst into flame.

He could hear in crumbled to the ground behind him, the paitents and the doctors dying screeches, and the screams of his darling Kushina. She was gone, because of this monster, she was gone. His joy, his happiness, sucked out of him when he knew she was forever dead. White rage bubbled forth, obliterating the fear and cowardice.

Sapphire eyes bled with hate, his tone one of deadly calm as he spoke to Gamabunta telling him to charge. He performed thr required signs, even with the squirming bundle in his arms. The Shinigami was at his side, racing towards the beast, matching the bounding toad's speed. His was focused on his target, boring into the Yokoshima, as it smirked.

Who was this human, who thought they could take him on, he, not it as those pitiful fleshbags called him, was the most powerful of all the demons of the flame. He turned toward the toad king, arrogance eminating from his form. Tonight, he would enjoy a meal of frog legs, with the human as an appitizer. He came at them, his mouth open, ready to rip through their skin with him maw, ready to taste the sweetness of their blood.

Almost upon them now, the beast roared in delight. He reared his head back, already savoring their taste, slashing the great toad arcoss the eye. Gamabunta grunted in pain, but still ran at the Yokoshima, pinning him to the ground. He struggled under the toad's grasp glaring at the 4th, only to feel what he'd been causing all night long.. fear, from the Shinigami ready to take his soul. The Yondaime glared at him, basking in what he caused the mighty demon to feel by summoning the death god, then screaming out in his rage, pain and anguish.

"Dead Demon Sealing Jutsu!"

The death god ripped the beast's soul from his body, and the Yondaime smiled weakly as it physical body crumpled into nothing. Yokoshima felt his spirit being pulled into the bundle in the Hokage's arms.

The bars of his cage closed behind him before he had a chance to escape. Unbreakable shackles shot out and wrapped around his body, rendering him, a demon, helpless. He couldn't move.... he was trapped forever inside of this fleshing, rotting until he finally died. The fearsome Yokoshima no Akai was imprisoned for the rest of his days.

Minato looked one as his son went through a bodliy change. He still growing blood locks, were streaked red, and his cheeks developed slash marks as though the beast had cut him across the face. Minato smiled, his legacy would be a hero. Ftigue swept over him, and the darkness ebbed at his vision. The greatest Hokage in existance fell from Gamabunta, as the summon poofed away. Minato's body was fading into dust, and his soul was forced inside of the death god's stomach.

In the last fews moments of his ceasing life, the Yellow Flash heard calm wash over the leaf village, and peace of mind wash over himself as the cries of his son echoed in the wind.

**As I said, it may be simillar to the other story, but it is different and more detailed in some ways especially in some of the characters thought prosesses. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry I had to start over again, but I hope you like it. R&R Bye!**


End file.
